Angelika Engebretsen
the beautiful hurricane. Basic information= Angelika Engebretsen is a fifth year Mielkutė student at the Eastern European School of Magic. Beautiful and elusive, Angelika is a wild child, always attending parties and flirting with people and causing trouble around the school. She's the child your parents warned you about when you were little, and she knows it, and damn well enjoys it. But most people only see the lively beauty on the surface; few venture down into Angel's deep and complex personality, and reveal that there's so much more to her than others see. She's Norwegian, and can speak the language fluently. She isn't fluent in English yet, but she's getting there. She struggled with an eating disorder in the past, and has recovered since. However, signs of relapsing are beginning to show. She has a twin brother, Alexsander Engebretsen, whom she loves immensely. She's not sure what clique she fits in to. She is roleplayed by Ellie. |-| Other bits and pieces= Her birthday is on the 14th November. She is the older twin by five minutes. She was born in Ålesund, Norway. She is obviously female, and is absolutely gorgeous, with dark brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Her makeup is often smokey eyeshadow and dark eyeliner. She's around 5'4", and weighs around 98 pounds. She is ambidextrous. Her boggart is her eating disorder. Her patronus is a wolf. History Angelika was born to a scared young couple on the 14th November at 4:38pm, five minutes before her twin brother Alex popped along. It was a problematic pregnancy, and an even worse birth, with her mother in agony after the first child was delivered. The birth of Alex is what unfortunately killed the twins' mother, as she died of blood loss. So the pair grew up with their father, who tried his hardest to give his children a happy upbringing. And it was happy; the three lived near the sea, and Angelika and Alex got on like a house on fire. Most of Angelika's best memories are of her childhood, when life was innocent. When the pair were eleven, they received their letters from the Eastern European School of Magic. Being a muggle, their father didn't believe the letters, and refused to let his children go. But more and more letters came, down the chimney and through the letterbox, until he finally accepted that the twins, although it sounded absurd, were magic. Besides, he could have sworn he'd seen Angelika unlock doors without keys. Angelika's first year at school was amazing; she was in awe of the spells and the views from the towers and the clearness of the lakes. She made many friends, becoming popular swiftly, and became talented at casting spells, particularly hexes and jinxes. Of course, she put this to good use, and started pranking people all over the place, all without getting caught. She's good at not getting caught. At the end of the second year, her peers began to notice that she was eating less and less. Angelika just shrugged it off, claiming she wasn't hungry or she'd eaten before, but it began to worsen, and soon enough she'd fainted from malnutrition and was rushed to the hospital wing. She was later diagnosed with anorexia nervosa, and was subjected to several months of therapy. She dropped to a dangerously low weight, and ended up in hospital on a drip during her thirteenth birthday, but eventually recovered and is doing fine. Personality Party animal= Angelika is a full-blown party animal, and everybody knows it. Often dancing the night away at discos and rocking out to loud music, she's the life and soul of the party. Outrageous and irresistible, she's the type to have always found a new guy or girl by the end of the night and sometimes ends up as a little bit of a train wreck. Whilst she and her friends love this lifestyle, the adults disapprove, and she's often told by teachers and her dad that one day something's going to wrong, as if things haven't already. Although she doesn't like to admit it, the whole "wild child" image is a little bit of a facade; Angelika doesn't like people delving into her real personality. |-| The "real" Angelika= Angelika Engebretsen is in fact a deep and complicated human being. She possesses a love for the world, and the people in it; she's fascinated by nature's beauty, and is confused at how people could so heartlessly destroy it. In her eyes, the world glitters gold, and she notices details others don't. Contrasting colours and beautiful people catch her eye, and she enjoys looking at them. After recovery from her eating disorder, she learned to appreciate the real beauty of the Earth, and how thankful she is to be here. Once she's close with someone, she enjoys teasing them and hiding bits of who she really is, the bits which she doesn't want people to know. She doesn't want people to know that when it rains, she sits at her window and watches the raindrops race down the glass, or that she'd rather sit in a cafe with a mug of coffee than hit the nightclubs. She does have feelings, but it takes a lot to break her heart. Criticism is easy to brush off and leaves only a shadow of a mark if the person is a close friend or relative. There's a wall around Angel's heart, and nobody has broken it down yet. She is a little bit mad, but everybody is really. There's no one out there who is completely 100% sane. It's impossible. |-| Sexuality= Angel isn't sure what her sexuality is, but it's gone from she's confused about it, to she just doesn't give a shit anymore. If she likes you, she likes you. Skills Angel doesn't really have many impressive skills; she's a decent singer - not stunning, but she can hold a tune - and is a pretty good cartoonist, but apart from that, she's rather ordinary when it comes to talents. Relationships Alexsander Engebretsen Alex is Angel's brother, and she absolutely adores him. The pair have been through a lot of shit together, with Alex suffering from depression, and she's desperate to help him get better. She hates seeing him upset, and does her best to take him out and let him see the world. When they're together, they get on brilliantly, and have a blast. Trivia *She's smoked marijuana before, and enjoyed it, but coming off the high was not a good experience, so she's avoiding it for now. *When they were little, she'd often give her brother plates of sugar to eat. *She's a bit of a flirt. *She likes metal and rock music, and has the volume turned up very loud. *She's lost count of how many people she's kissed. *She is genuinely happy - people just don't seem to believe it sometimes. Category:EESM Category:Characters